warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Jag
Jag is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes, a fluffy gray tail and a a not too significantly torn right ear. Information Affiliations Current: '''BloodClan '''Past: Rogue, Loner Names Kit: Jag Loner: Jag Rogue: '''Jag '''Leader: Jag Family Mate: '''Shadow '''Daughters: Jet, Emerald Son: Fang Father: Unnamed Book Appearances Living: ''The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *Jag’s great-great-grandmother is Mitzi from a ''A Clan in Need. She fell in love with Scourge without realizing he is evil but eventually founds out and pretended it never happened after his death. Their son is Fritz.Revealed by the author **Jag was given a fierce-ish name because the first (or in some cases only) tom in a generation always receives a fierce name in honor of Scourge. One of Fritz sons that liked Scourge started this tradition. *He has kittypet blood, because his great-grandfather, Fritz, was born a kittypet. Character Pixels Jag.kit.png|Kit Version Jag.loner.png|Loner Version Jag.rogue.png|Rogue Version Jag.leader.png|Leader Version Kin Members '''Mate: :Shadow: Daughters: :Jet: :Emerald: Son: :Fang: Father: ' :Unnamed Tom: '''Grandfather: ' :Unnamed Tom: 'Great-Great-Uncle/s: ' :Unnamed Tom/s: 'Great-Grandfather: ' :Fritz: 'Great-Great-Grandfather: ' :Scourge: 'Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Mitzi: '''Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Socks: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Princess: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Jake: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Quince: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Cousins: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Hollyleaf: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeyfur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Icepelt: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sparrowheart: :Fernsong: :Larkspirit: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Squirreltail: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: :Sunstripe: :Beechtail: :Specklepelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Wolfnose: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rainspeckle: :Boulderfoot: :Pinekit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Tree Quotes Darkstripe: "Hello, Jag." Jag: "Who are you?" Darkstripe: "You are a descendant of Scourge, are you not?" Jag: "Yes, my father's father's father's father. But who are ''you, and why are you here?" --Jag meeting Darkstripe (The Hidden Enemy, page 13) "''It ''would be nice to see BloodClan at the top again... be feared instead of just those 'stupid alley cats who have nothing good to do with their lives.' " --Jag thinking about BloodClan (The Hidden Enemy, page 15) "''We are only here to talk. We will do no harm. Not here, not now. A good friend of mine informed me of this 'Gathering', that it's a time of peace, and I do not wish to ruin that." --Jag at the Gathering (The Hidden Enemy, page 110) Jag: "I myself am a descendant of Scourge, and we have been promised we can take over the Clans, and BloodClan will be on top again!" Rowanstar: "That will never happen. The Clans beat you once, we can beat you again." Jag: "We have another team on our side this time. Or you could just give us control and we could spare bloodshed." Featherstar: "Why would we do ''that? This is Clan territory--''real'' Clan territory, not fake Clans like you." '''Jag:' "Well, then, we'll just have to fight it out in the end, then. This isn't all the cats we have. Not by a longshot. We will bring all of our forces against you until you surrender. But don't worry; we'll give you ''multiple chances to give in." --Jag and the leaders at a Gathering (The Hidden Enemy'', pages 110-111) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kit